Down by The Bay
by Peakers
Summary: Ivan is spending Christmas with his Matthew and the rest of FACE. He also realizes the importance of Maple syrup. Things are much different in North America, and he can't help but let the excitement get the best of him. Fluff ensues. (RusCan Christmas fluff)


Ivan was woken by an ailed and sleepy, drawn-out groan from down the hall. The worst case scenario creeping into his brain motivated the sleep-deprived Russian to sit up haphazardly and shuffle out of bed and across the room, grabbing his scarf from the chair it was draped over as he did. Russia, clad only in plaid pajama bottoms and his silky pastel scarf, peeked out of the room and down the hall, his expression morphing from half-awake to concerned.

"Matvey?" he yawned, his voice hoarse and still tinged with sleep. He cleared his throat and tried once more, "Matvey? You 'kay?" The towering man ambled slowly into the kitchen from where he'd heard the groan, one hand rubbing his eyes and the other on his hip.

The kitchen smelt of burnt pancakes and canned tuna - Kuma's breakfast. Dishes were piled up by the sink for washing and coffee had been brewed, and in the pantry, doubled over, was his Canadian boyfriend. The boy looked right bothered, clad the same as Ivan, minus the scarf, and his glasses abandoned by the stove.

Matthew glanced over his shoulder back at his lover, a pout on his lips. Ivan couldn't help but smile fondly at the adorable expression. However, before he could go scoop up Canada and smother him in dorky morning kisses, he had to do something about the burning pancakes. As if on cue, the pan went up in flames and the smoke detector went off. Ivan sprung across the kitchen in expansive steps, quickly turning the stove off and beating the flames down with a damp rag left on the counter. He cursed to himself in Russian as the incessant beeping drove Kumajirou to whining for him to turn it off, despite the current situation he was dealing with. Briefly, Canada managed to pull himself together enough to turn off the annoying detector.

"I take it we are out of maple, da?"

Canada let out a guttural whine at the comment and frowned to himself as he poured up two cups of coffee. With a low chuckle and a shake of his head, Ivan began to clean up the uncharacteristic mess left by his boyfriend. The Canadian was always out of sorts when he didn't get his maple syrup. Ivan cleared the pan of its burnt contents and began washing up with a deep yawn.

"I'm sorry about the pancakes… And the smell."

"Do not apologize. We will go to store." The Russian replied simply, smiling over at the guilty looking blond.

"What about breakfast?"

"We will have brunch after shopping trip, with maple."

~o0o~

Before Ivan's sleepy brain could comprehend it, somehow they were dressed for the day and in the truck, ready to head to the store.

Canada stuck the keys in the ignition and cleared his throat in an attempt to get the older nation's attention.

"So, I've got some other shopping to do for Christmas anyways, does the mall sound okay?" The man asked the other softly. Ivan glanced over at him and thought for a moment. He hadn't been to a mall in ages.

"Da."

"You don't sound sure."

"I am sure."

Matthew knew his boyfriend, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to draw Ivan out of his hermit workaholic lifestyle. With a roll of his eyes, he put the truck into reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

This would be Ivan's first christmas away from his home (and celebrated on December 25th), and Matthew was excited to share it with him - even if it meant spending Christmas Day with his family and Ivan which was always reason for friction. Still, Russia had only recently been exposed to the hustle and bustle of capitalism and the holidays. Canada didn't dare bring him to America, and thus, the family festivities were to be held at Canada's home in Ottawa.

As predicted, when they arrived, the mall was already beginning to buzz with holiday excitement and it wasn't even noon yet. Russia was dragged towards the crowded shopping centre, enthused simply by the excitement on Matt's face.

The expansive main hall was decked out in tinsel and multiple christmas trees with carols blaring loud over the general noise pollution. Time and effort had been put into the bows and streamers and candy-cane-striped everything. Ivan was utterly dumbfounded by all the work put in. Even the workers had holly on their name tags and 'Santa' hats.

He was taken from his awe by a laugh from Canada. Glancing over, Ivan chuckled at Matt's happy expression.

"What do you think?" The shorter asked, biting his lip eagerly. Christmas had always been his favourite time of the year.

"Everything is- how do you say… Shiny..?"

That earned Ivan another laugh and a nod as Canada took Russia's hand in his own and started down the extensive hall towards the centre of the mall. Russia was childishly entranced by the tinsel and stars decorating everything, jaw slightly agape and eyes wide as he looked around eagerly. In the short walk from the entrance to the Sears Canada was headed for, Russia bumped into three people (without apologizing), nearly tripped over a small child (still didn't apologize), and now was stopped before The Bay's department outlet display case. He couldn't take his eyes off the display and colourful ads, infatuated with everything pretty. Despite Canada's efforts to keep him walking with the crowd, Russia didn't even budge.

"Ivan, we can't just stop in the middle of the hall-" Canada tried.

"North America is big on the Christmas, da?"

"Y-Yes, Ivan. People are staring though, so maybe we should-"

"I want to go in there." Russia stated simply, moving from his spot before the glass in the middle of the hall and heading for the entrance to The Bay. Canada, of course, was not about to deny him the excitement. Russia's childish innocence always came out whenever they were out in public, or if Russia was exposed to something new.

Last week, he'd brought Russia to the cinema. Ivan had never seen a Cineplex, and the notion that they played more than one movie at a time blew his mind. Similarly, the massive amount of popcorn in the machine behind the counter had his eyes bulging as well. He was always going on about the 'crazy things in North America' like their multi-tasking theatres and their bulk popcorn. Of course, Canada knew they had things like that in Moscow, but Ivan didn't know that. He was still very last century, and lately, Canada had been working on dragging him from his work and showing him what the 21st had to offer.

Russia spent as much of his time away from cities like Moscow as he could, anyway. Small towns did it for him, even if political jobs made it difficult. The hustle and bustle of cities stressed the man out, and yet, when he was with Canada, he was absolutely enthralled by their splendour. Like, right now.

The department store was decked out moreso than the general mall, and the workers had full on elf costumes. This, of course, was questioned by the older nation.

"Why is it their ears are like that?" he asked curiously as he looked through the fancy bottles of cologne, interest painted over his features.

At first Canada was clueless as to what Russia was going on about, before he realized he meant the workers' pointed ears.

"They're Santa's elves. Those are fake elf ears," Matthew explained as he took the expensive sample bottle from his boyfriend, afraid he'd drop it like a child. He took a piece of paper that was laid out and spritzed the cologne onto it for Russia to smell, so that Canada's mind and wallet could rest at ease.

Ivan looked the paper over and brought it up to his nose.

"I can keep this paper?"

"Yes, dear."

Russia caught onto this, and soon they were slowly making their way from booth to booth, collecting samples of colognes and perfumes for Russia to stash in his pockets. Why? Canada wasn't sure, but he humoured the larger anyways.

Not only did Russia find a fascination with the various smells in the store, but he was also quite entranced by the highly decorated toy section. The lights and displays put up had Russia looking around with his neck craned like an eager child, trying to take everything in. As Russia picked up and gently tossed a stuffed reindeer from the mountain of its copies into the air, he looked to Canada.

"Where are we again, Matvey?" He asked, catching it.

"The Bay, love," Canada began, fully intending to relay the importance of the store's history in Canada, but Ivan was already onto the next thing. The next thing just so happened to be the in-store Santa that was taking photos with young children and asking the classic "what would you like for Christmas?"

"Matvey, that is _Ded Moroz_ ," Russia gasped, shoulders hunched up in excitement. He hadn't expected to see _him_ at the mall. It took a moment for Canada to connect the dots - Ivan was talking about Father Frost, as Santa was known in Russia's home.

"Yeah, Santa. Malls like to have him around to up sales, and take pictures with children and whatnot." Matt said softly, shrugging and stuffing his hands into his hoodie. Ivan's eyes lit up at the word 'pictures', and a cheeky smile tugged from his cheeks.

"Matvey."

"I- yes?"

"We are going to take picture with _Ded Moroz_."

And that was that. Before he knew it, Canada was standing in line, towering over a multitude of young children, and Ivan towering even more so and yet, looking much less uncomfortable in their situation. When it was their turn to meet Santa, Canada smiled sheepishly at the man as Ivan pressed Canada forward while he handed his fossil of a phone to the lady behind to take a picture for them. She looked very confused at being handed an old flip phone with a potato for a camera.

Ivan thanked her happily as he shuffled back over to Matthew and Santa. With zero apprehension, the largest country in the world sat down in Santa's lap and pulled his partner down onto his own lap, to create a makeshift dog pile. Smiling for the camera cheekily, Russia wrapped his arms lovingly around Canada's midsection. The younger nation couldn't help the blush and fond smile that the action brought on. Cheerfully, Ivan thanked the Santa and shook his hand before getting up to grab his phone, thanking their photographer as well, then moving to grab his boyfriend's hand.

Together, they eventually made it to Sears so Canada could cross a few things off his shopping list. The majority of the time though, Russia kept an eye out for maple syrup despite Canada's telling him they probably wouldn't have it.

"You said they had everything at the Sears?"

"Not food, usually," Canada attempted to explain as he looked through different portable speakers, something for America.

Russia was not pleased with the store's lack of 'everything'. Still, he allowed himself to be towed around behind Canada, their hands held tightly. He even helped pick out a tea set for England and a romance novel and some wine glasses for France.

Last stop, maple syrup. Finally, they ended at Sobey's to pick up what brought them there in the first place. Russia walked in alongside his little Canadian who knew exactly where the delicious sugary treat was, amongst the massive content of the super store. After filling a basket Russia had picked up at the entryway with bottles of maple, they were finally headed back out to the car with bags and cologne samples in hand. Russia had resorted back to smelling them sometime halfway through the checkout. Everything was loaded into the truck, and soon they were headed for home to prepare for company in the days coming.

~o0o~

"Matvey. Matvey. Wake up, _moya lyubov'_ ," Ivan prompted, pulling Matt close against his bare chest as he nuzzled his nose into the boy's soft blond locks. He whispered softly, "I would love for you to sleep in, but your family will be here in hour."

"An hour?!"

With a sharp gasp and a head butt to Ivan's nose, Canada had leaped out of bed and run downstairs for last minute cooking and cleaning. Ivan huffed, rubbing his nose as he slipped off the mattress and followed the boy down to where a little polar bear was munching on the gingerbread house they had built the night prior.

Russia meandered his way into the main hall where Canada was already busily fussing over the shoe closet and organizing various winter jackets. Before he could even get words out, Canada had hastily passed him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before running into the kitchen. So, once again, Russia followed after him into the kitchen where Canada was putting on his apron. He sleepily walked up behind his love and rested his chin on the other's shoulder while he began to fish ingredients for pancake batter from the fridge. Nuzzling into the other's neck, Ivan smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around Canada's waist.

"Merry Christmas _podsolnechnik_ ," Ivan whispered and pressed a kiss to the other's bare shoulder. Since their maple syrup run, the house had quickly been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. The tree was up and decorated, stockings hung, gifts wrapped, and the fresh snow falling outside helped. Canada smiled back at his teddy bear of a boyfriend and pecked his lips sweetly before wishing him the same. Once both had woken up enough to switch into panic mode, they both bustled around to make sure everything would be perfect for Matt's family. They even gave Kuma a little Santa hat to wear.

With only ten minutes to spare, counting on England's gentlemanly punctuality, all they had left to do was change. Everyone would be here soon, and they were still covered in pancake batter from their mini batter flinging fight, with no shirts and massive bedhead. Russia and Canada raced up the stairs and into the bedroom, tossing clothes to each other that had been set out the previous day, as was a habit of Russia's. Ivan even changed up his scarf for the festivities, opting for a cheery red.

Canada, finished changing into his dress shirt and pressed pants, stood in the mirror as he smoothed everything out, fiddling nervously. He really wanted this to be perfect. He wanted his family to notice how much effort he'd put in to make this a wonderful Christmas. Ivan smiled at him from across the room.

"Beautiful, Matvey. Blue is your colour, da? Do not worry." he reassured, smiling fondly at his methodical Matthew. The blushing blond had no time to return the compliment as the doorbell sounded and a little bear yelled for Canada to answer the door.

" _Merde._ " Matthew cursed under his breath and rushed downstairs ahead of Ivan, who was still finishing up. With last minute tucks to his shirt and fiddling with the fleece blanket draped neatly over the couch, he shuffled to the door and opened it wide. America stood there in a Santa outfit, minus the beard, with their parents following behind, clad in thick coats, not accustomed to Canadian winters.

"Merry Christmas Mattie!" America chirped eagerly, dropping the 'Santa sack' he held, before pulling Matthew into a tight hug. Canada gasped and pat his brother's back with a soft chuckle.

It wasn't until everyone was settled in with their coats and boots shed, that Ivan came downstairs. Canada had no doubt there was intention behind that. He wouldn't put it below Ivan to eavesdrop until it wouldn't be awkward to enter the room anymore. The Russian came in with a shy smile and a big plate of pancakes. Breakfast would be had in the living room and then it would be time for gifts, and from there, Christmas movies, since Ivan had seen none of the classics, as was revealed to him by their time at the cinema.

Pleasantries were exchanged between England and France, and even America towards Russia who clung to Canada despite the warm welcome. Ivan graciously handed out the gifts from under the tree as everyone picked away at their pancakes. Finally, Russia handed Canada his gift to him, and sat down next to him, an eager grin on his face.

"You do yours first," Matthew cooed softly, biting his lip. Russia had yet to deny him anything when he bit his lip like that. So, Russia tore the paper off the package he was handed vigorously, and pulled out the small white box, eyebrows raised. He chuckled as he unboxed a new iPhone, despite Matthew's preference for Android. He had mentioned once or twice to Ivan that these ones were more "user friendly". Christ, now his gift for Canada was going to look cheap as hell.

"Matvey, this is a lot," Russia gasped as he looked down at the sleek new device. It put his 'old man' phone to utter shame. "It is so expensive... I cannot accept this." He said, attempting to hand the box back to the other.

Matthew shook his head, taking Ivan's hand in his own and putting the phone back in it. "You work hard. You deserve it, so don't fret, eh? Just enjoy it."

Russia chuckled and grinned over at the other, "You will teach me how to use, yes?"

"Of course." Canada laughed lovingly. Russia nodded and thanked him sweetly, pecking his lips. Canada really was thoughtful. He knew Russia's work phone had seen better days.

Canada's turn. With Russia's hands wringing nervously, Matthew unwrapped a framed picture of Ivan, Santa, and himself. It was the photo from the mall. It even had a favourite cologne sampler selected from the depths of Russia's pockets, with an ' _Я люблю Вас ~ I love you_ ' written onto it in blocky red letters and stuffed into the frame. Canada hummed in adoration and cuddled himself into Russia's side, pressing a kiss to the larger's nose and thanking him sweetly. He couldn't convey to his lover the magnitude that this gift meant to him, despite the low quality of the pixelated photo from the old cell phone. He would cherish the memory of his sweet Russian spending Christmas with him, forever.

"Ivan, this is beautiful- thank you so so much," he whispered as he cupped Russia's cheeks in either hand and pulled him down into a loving kiss, their lips moving in languid synchronization. "I love it," he assured the older.

"Jeez, get a room, why don't ya?"

"Git, butt out, _why don't ya_? Can you not see they were sharing a sweet moment?"

"Mon dieu."

Ivan giggled at Matthew's family's antics, not having pulled away, their noses still rubbing together adorably.

He bit his lip and grinned lopsidedly at the younger, "Merry Christmas, Matvey."

"Merry Christmas, Ivan."

 _Fin._

 _Translations:_

 _Ded Moroz = Father Frost_

 _moya lyubov' = my love_

 _Podsolnechnik = sunflower_


End file.
